


Malakai's Freak Out

by lln



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt TK, TK whump, broken ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: Malakai the bull wasn't having a good day, neither is TK.Kind of an alternative take on the freeing of the bull scene in "Bum Steer"Square Filled: Broken Ribs
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Malakai's Freak Out

TK couldn't believe it had taken so long for the 126 to respond to a call involving a bull, they were in Texas after all, it really should have happened sooner. TK looked around at the used car lot as the animal control team came towards the trapped bull and administered the tranquilizer.

When given the okay from Owen, TK and Marjan moved forward with the portable Jaws and began to cut away at the edges of the window holding Malakai the bull in. Owen stayed in the back of the car, soothing the bull with kind words everytime he startled at the crushing noises the Jaws made.

It took only moments and only a couple of stops, but finally the bull was freed from the window of the car, TK let out a sigh of relief as he watched Judd loop a lasso around Malakai’s horns and then lead the bull backwards.

Once he was freed, Judd attempted to hand the lasso to one of the animal control team members, but before he could a car backfired in the distance, causing the bull flinch in a panic. He twisted and turned, trying to free himself from the lasso around his horns. Judd held on tightly, trying to keep the Malakai steady but then the bull began to buck.

Malakai grunted and snorted as his back legs flicked out wildly. The 126 and animal control team took a step back for safety, but the large bull swung around and managed to free himself from Judd's grip.

There was a panicked gasp throughout the car lot, as the surrounding crowd freaked out, backing away from the escaped animal.

"Everybody stay calm," Owen's voice rang out, his arms up in a calming gesture, "No sudden or loud noises, we want Malakai to calm down.”

Malakai spun around in a circle, trying in vain to figure out where the loud noise had come from and to put a stop to it. However, the more he moved, the more the tranquilizers took effect and all too soon the bull began to slow down.

Though while his movements were sluggish from the drugs in his system, Malakai was still quite dangerous. The bull’s body twisted one last time, one final attempt to fight the drugs, somehow getting closer to where Marjan and TK stood. His back legs bucked one final time and in that split moment TK’s instincts took over.

TK saw that Malakai was getting closer to Marjan when he bucked, he didn’t even have time to think, his body moving on it’s own. TK slipped into the gap in front of Marjan and a second later, he felt the air get knocked out his lungs as Malakai’s hooves connected with the center of his chest.

TK not only felt the crack of his ribs, he could have sworn he heard it too.

TK hit the ground hard, his head bouncing off the ground, while his helmet came loose and rolled away.

“TK! What the hell!”

“Talk to me!”

“You alright?”

“Judd grab the lasso, Mateo go get the medical team.”

“Whatever you do, don’t move TK!”

Everyone was shouting at once, all while TK just laid there, completely stunned and out of breath. He didn’t even try to get up, there was too much pain. It hurt to move, it even hurt to breathe. TK knew for sure that something was broken, just by the level of pain he was feeling.

_’Aww shit’_ TK thought as he coughed while trying to take a breath, only to feel blood splatter onto his lips. His arms going up to cradle his chest, in an attempt to hold the pain in.

TK blinked up at the sky, shuddering as he tried to breathe, he could see movement out of the corners of his eyes. He flinched away and then gasped out in pain, when Malakai’s hooves walked into his line of sight.

“‘Way, bull, a’ay,” TK mumbled through gritted teeth.

“Don’t worry son,” Owen’s voice sounded distant, “Animal control is taking Malakai now. Medical will be here soon.”

TK felt his head lol to the side and his eyes slipped shut, only for a split second. But he must have passed out because the next thing he knew, a soft voice was calling his name and a penlight was being shone into his eyes.

TK moaned and attempted to move away from the painful light, only to wince at the slight movement.

“No TK, don’t move,” It was Michelle torturing him with the light, “You’ve broken your ribs and you might have a slight concussion.”

“Could ‘f ‘old you th’t,” TK mumbled, “Bull kic’ed me.”

“Yes, Malakai kicked you.” Michelle agreed, “And it looks like he has broken at least four of your ribs. We’re going to take you to the hospital and get you an x-ray and some tests done for confirmation.”

TK’s chest felt cold, he tried to glance downwards without moving his head and saw that his uniform shirt had been cut open, exposing himself to the breeze. TK groaned at the sight of his ribs, the site of impact was already turning a rainbow of colours and there were several places where TK could visibly see where his ribs were misaligned.

“Shit,” TK muttered at the sight of his chest, he was going to be off work for a while by the looks of it.

Someone grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “Don’t worry son.” It was his dad, of course it was, “We’ll get you to the hospital and get you fixed up.”

“‘Kay dad,” TK squeezed Owen’s hand back.

TK knew recovery was going to be a bitch, but he knew that his team had his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also posting these to my tumblr, **[llnwritings](https://llnwritings.tumblr.com/)** , so come and leave me some prompts if you want


End file.
